psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Tom Abraham is Jesse Ridgway's younger cousin and Larry Abraham's son. Biography Early Life When Tom was eight years old, he was apprehended by airport officials because he shares the same name as a terrorist. AN EXCITING INVITATION! Before making major appearances during the Psycho Series, Tom participated in various skits with Jesse and his friends in the early days of the McJuggerNuggets channel. The Classics The Psycho Series Tom makes his first major appearance in the series when Jesse is offered and granted permission to take residence in The Abraham Household after being exiled from the Ridgway Residence. Psycho Dad Grills Wii UTHE FALL OF EAGLE'S LANDING *PSYCHO UPDATE* At first, Tom doesn't show much enthusiasm in learning Jesse will be staying with him, eventually going as far as betraying Jesse by revealing his location to his father, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. After being confronted about this by his father and Jesse, Tom apologizes and appears to make up with Jesse. Tom then goes out of his way to help out Jesse with setting up Larry's channel, Larry's Lounge. GAME OF JUGGS! (UNCLE LARRY'S CHANNEL) Making his second major occurrence when Jesse moves back in with Larry after his second banishment from the Ridgway Residence, Psycho Dad Busts Down Door Tom appears to be on friendly terms with Jesse initially, but things soon change. Jesse asks Tom to assist him in getting various things from his room that he left behind, and to also drive him there because he no longer has access to his car. Tom agrees to help but finds out he was manipulated into helping Jesse pull a prank on Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.. Jesse goes onto plastic wrapping Jeff Jr.'s car, while doing so, Tom pleas for Jesse to stop, but ends up an unwilling accomplice. This set back Jesse and Tom's relationship once again. PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR! Tom reappears in Psycho Last Supper as a background character. Given that he appears to ignore Jesse and leaves the table as soon as he finishes his meal, it's possible he hasn't forgiven him for what he did previously. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2), Jesse and Tom seem to be back on good terms, as they greet each other in a friendly manner and play Super Smash Bros. together. However, some time later in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., Tom lashes out against Jesse for causing Uncle Larry's accident, stating that he is the cause for all of the problems Larry and he have been through for the last year, and that he never wants to see him again. Tom proceeds to un-officially ban Jesse from entering the house, explaining that he used to look up to him, but cannot even bear to look at him. Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool In DEMMA'S DEMISE!, Tom and Larry were briefly mentioned by Jesse (as Demma), while losing his mind in the former fan-mail room. In ''Psycho Kid Flees Country'''' he makes a flashback appearance, very briefly. Personality In JESSE CONFRONTS TOM!, Tom describes himself as "smart, but not wise," and lacks common sense. He is socially awkward, quiet and usually unwilling to take part in conversations, at least with Jesse. He, like his cousin, has a strong passion for gaming. Despite being usually quiet and non-hostile, in ''WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., it is revealed that Tom has grown an aggressive attitude towards Jesse, due to his father getting injured and Jesse being the likely cause of it. He yells at Jesse and kicks him out. Relationships Larry Abraham Larry and Tom have the closest father-son relationship out of all the family members in the series. He frequently helps his father with the Larry's Lounge channel by filming Chillin' and Grillin', editing and uploading most if not all the videos and appearing in Q&As to read questions. On top of all that, it is clear that Tom cares deeply for his father, as revealed in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., being furious at what Jesse has done throughout the year and for indirectly causing Larry to be bed-ridden, kicking his cousin out, ending their relationship for good. Jesse Ridgway Initially, Tom and Jesse had a close relationship, however their relationship briefly turned sour when Tom told Jeffrey Sr. that Jesse was living in his house. The two made up after this and their relationship appeared to be friendly once more. Despite this, In PLASTIC WRAP BIGBRUDDA'S CAR!, Jesse, at first asked Tom into driving him to the store and the Ridgway Residence to get plastic wrap for Larry and to get some more of his belonging from his house. Jesse's true intentions were revealed once they pulled up to the Ridgway Residence, where Jesse plastic wrapped Jeffrey Jr.'s car, much to Tom's annoyance, with Jesse making Tom film all of it. Once they got back to Larry's, Tom was visibly angry that Jesse lied to him, causing their relationship to drop down significantly. Their relationship would take in a massive downfall in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., when Tom goes onto blaming Jesse for his father, Larry, being injured, believing that all Jesse does is take things from the them, while constantly putting stress on his father. Tom demands that Jesse stay away from him and Larry while also stating that he use to look up to him but now can't stand to look at him, officially destroying their relationship. Trivia *Tom is like-minded to Jesse in his passion for gaming, especially Team Fortress 2. He also enjoys playing with Jesse on numerous video games. *Tom has played Jesse several times in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Wii U and insists he has "beaten Jesse every time, even with the crappy fighters". *Tom enjoys extra creamy mac & cheese. *Tom appeared in the same shot as Uncle Larry, in WAKING UP TO A MILLION!, GAME OF THE JUGGS, and CHILLIN' & GRILLIN'! *Tom has been nicknamed "TF2 Tom" by Jesse. *Judging from his room, Tom is a big fan of the LEGO Bionicle series. *At first, Tom was studying to be a chemical engineer in college, but switched to work on computer science. *It was revealed in the video Chillin' and Grillin' with Uncle Larry #2 - Burgers, that Tom's birthday is on June 9th. One can infer this from when the video was uploaded, he was born on 1995, confirmed on his Twitter account. *Tom is the least profane character in the entire series; he rarely swears. *Tom is very skinny for his age, probably due to his lack of exercise. *Tom is often shown to be teasing Uncle Larry for being bad at video games in the Gaming at the Lounge series. *It was revealed in NORTH CAROLINA HOUSE TOUR! that Tom can't swim. **In a QnA, however, it is revealed that Tom swims for fun during Spring. *It was revealed in QnA with Tom, that he used to play the former Java-based MMORPG RuneScape Psycho Appearances |} References Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters